


Poetry Lessons Interlude : The Sweetest Revenge ~ Spike/Xander ~ NC17

by skargasm



Series: Poetry!verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus was gone, but there had to be <i>some</i> vengeance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Lessons Interlude : The Sweetest Revenge ~ Spike/Xander ~ NC17

**Story:** Poetry Lessons Interlude : The Sweetest Revenge  
 **Summary:** Angelus was gone, but there had to be _some_ vengeance!  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
 **Feedback:** would be lovely!

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=poetrylessons2.jpg)

* * *

  
"Hey Pet, you done in there?"

"Yeah, Bleachy, just putting the lid back on. I reckon he might be expecting _something_ like this but itching powder in his deodorant is new enough to maybe pass him by!" Along with the other little pressies they had left for Angel, it should be enough to keep him irritated for a good long time.

"Come 'ere then!" Spike watched his Consort walk towards him, eyes sweeping up and down to admire that body. Xander now dressed the part of Consort - the baggy jeans and loud shirts were a thing of the past. He was wearing nice tight dark denims, and a crisp white shirt that made his tan seem that bit darker. He had allowed his hair to grow out (he knew how much Spike liked having something to grab hold of) and the shaggy mass of waves and curls suited him, especially when he was grinning in that evil fashion of his. Tongue firmly behind his teeth, Spike reached out and grabbed Xander by the belt, tugging him in close. "D'ya wanna **really** piss off Cap'n Forehead?"

"Oh yeah, you know I'm with you on that one. I know we agreed not to do anything life threatening, but Angel needs to pay for what happened".

"I have _just_ the thing that will drive Angelus wild, and Peaches will suffer too!" So saying, he tugged Xander towards the king sized bed that dominated the room.

"Er, Spike?? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, cos if you're thinking what I think you're thinking I'm not sure we have the time - Cordy said Angel would be a while but even so..."

"Nuff babble, Pet, we've got more than enough time" and he gave Xander a little push so that he bounced onto the firm mattress. Legs spread, Xander looked up at Spike through his bangs, mouth dropping slightly open and heartbeat kicking up a gear. Generally speaking, Spike's idea of a quickie involved the need for copious amounts of energy drinks, the use of most of a tube of lube, and a weekend with absolutely nothing else planned. Watching him flick open the buttons on his tight black jeans, Xander unconsciously followed suit, freeing his growing erection. Straddling his hips, Spike sat down on his thighs and brought their hard cocks together. They hissed in unison at the contact, slowly pushing their bodies together in a now-familiar rhythm.

"Hey Spike" Xander huffed.

"Yeah Pet?"

"How come we started shagging? I mean, Willow's spell stuck us together but there was nothing in there about sex - not that I can remember anyway!"

"Dunno, luv. I think my demon saw you as mine and needed to stake a claim as soon as. And I think **you** just couldn't resist such a prime piece of man-flesh as myself!"

"Yeah, right, - oh God!" Sarcasm fading as lust overwhelmed him and falling back onto the bed, Xander yanked his vampire up his body so that they could kiss, tongues duelling as their cocks slid against each other in sweet friction. "Spike, baby...."

"Uh..."

"Need you - need you to fuck me now......" Pushing Spike away, Xander scrabbled out of his clothes as quickly as possible, sprawling back on the bed as soon as he was naked. Seconds later, Spike was shoving his legs upwards and diving between them to suck his balls in deep, gently nibbling before releasing them so he could play lower down. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod - just fuck me already, please!!"

"Patience Pet, patience!" Smirking, Spike knelt up and hooked Xander's thighs over his arms before moving his body closer. The fact that Xander was already lubed up hadn't escaped his attention, and he wanted to show his Boy how much he appreciated his forethought and general boy scout preparedness!! It also made him wonder whether Xander had had the same idea as he had regarding leaving Peaches a little gift....

With one, long steady thrust he shoved himself into his Boy, gasping at the heat that he never seemed to get used to. Xander scrabbled above him for a pillow, shoving it over his face to muffle his cries as Spike began a driving rhythm, smashing his prostate on every entry.

"Fuucckk Spike, that feels so good"

"Oh yeah, Pet, you feel fucking brilliant. So hot - so tight - gonna fuck you good, fuck you through the mattress!"

"God yes, please - please - uh, uh, uh!" Unable to hold off, Xander began fisting his own cock, desperate to come.

"No, no wait Pet" and pulling himself out of that clinging heat, Spike manoeuvred Xander over onto his hands and knees. "Yeah, like this Pet, just like this!". No longer holding Xander's legs up meant Spike could get a tight grip on his lover's hips and really pound his way home. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the room, Xander's moans and grunts a sharp counterpoint as he once more grabbed his cock and jerked himself off. "Oh fuck, Xander, this is so good! Oh Pet, wish you could see what I'm seeing - my dick going in and out, your arse cheeks getting redder and redder, fucking _gorgeous_ finger bruises - gonna come Xan, can't help it, I'm gonna come" and with a roar he suited actions to words, ramming himself in deep and holding himself still as he shot gouts of come deep into his lover's welcoming hole.

Clenching around the hardness nailing him in place, Xander thrust raggedly once more into his fist, and then released - his come splashing the bedding in gooey stripes. Falling onto his face, he took Spike with him as he collapsed onto the bed, gasping and panting for breath. Spike crawled up his back, rasping kisses against his spine as he moved upwards until he reached his neck. Mouthing Xander's claiming scar and moaning as he tilted his head in invitation Spike couldn't resist. Fangs descending, he sliced into the skin, another groan escaping him at the taste of love/lust/happiness that was evident in his Consort's blood. Xander gave another half-hearted thrust into the bed, arousal unbelievably sparking through him again at the bite. Pulling his head away, Spike bit into his wrist and offered it to Xander, thrusting his half-hard cock deeper as Xander began to suck from the wound.

They lay tangled together on the messed up sheets, content to be in each other - sharing blood and bodies. But they knew they had to move - Angel wouldn't be gone _that_ long and they needed to be away. Laughing, they disentangled themselves and dragged on their clothing. They stood by the side of the bed, appreciating the mess they had made and imagining Angel's response when he saw it. As a final touch, Spike grabbed the note he had written earlier and staked it to the bed. Angel should _definitely_ get the message about keeping away from his Boy.

"Ready Pet?"

"Always" Whooping with laughter, they left happy with their sweet revenge!

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
